Two-wheeled kick scooters became very popular in the last few years, more as toys then as personal transportation devices. The kick scooters that have been on the market for decades follow the same basic design of a center deck or platform between 2 wheels where the rider stands on, and a handle post with a cross handle bar at the top; the post and the cross handle bar usually forming a T shape. Ordinarily in these designs, the T shaped handle folds at its base over the center deck and the 2 wheels to make the scooter more compact, allowing the user more convenience for carrying and storing. On some of these scooters designs, the handle grips can be pulled out from the handle post, so that the scooter when collapsed assumes a slimmer shape, usually as wide as the center deck itself. But these folding scooters cannot be shorter than the length of the center deck plus the length of the 2 structures that respectively hold the front and rear wheels. Even the smaller scooters designed for little children, when folded, will not fit in a small backpack (school backpack), and typically don't fit in a school locker either.